


a cheeky morning

by Bliz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fanart, M/M, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliz/pseuds/Bliz
Summary: 12 Days of Sterek: a slice of domesticity. I'm very sorry for the pun. [Fanart]
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	a cheeky morning




End file.
